gearfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesa Tactical 24 Inch Rail
Mesa Tactical, provider of high quality tactical accessories and gear to law enforcement, the military and civilian shooters, announced the availability today of 24 inch long Picatinny optics rails for their High-tube telescoping stock conversion systems for Remington and Mossberg pump shotguns. These aluminum rails, which attach to the High-tube stock adapter itself at the rear of the shotgun, support the MIL-STD 1913 (NATO STANAG 2324) standard for firearms accessory mounts and run most of the length of a typical 18 inch tactical shotgun barrel. Twenty-four inch rails allow the use of back up iron sights (BUIS) in addition to standard optics. “For some time there has been demand, especially from competitive shooters, for a longer rail system to support more shotgun sighting and optics alternatives,” said Mitch Barrie, President of Mesa Tactical. “These new rail systems provide the desired flexibility in a sleek and robust design.” Mesa Tactical’s High-tube and LEO telescoping stock adaptors allow the use of AR-15 buttstock and grip components to provide collapsing stocks for pump shotguns. The High-tube adapters feature an elevated stock height for optimal cheek weld with rail-mounted optics, and a nine inch Picatinny optics rail has always been part of the kit. Mesa Tactical first introduced the full length rail concept for tactical shotguns in early 2010 for the Remington platforms. Then in September 2011 a similar rail system appeared for the Mossberg 500 and Mossberg 590 shotguns. These earlier offerings, however, attached to the shotgun receivers and were as low as possible. The new High-tube full length rail system, by contrast, mounts at the back, on the High-tube adapter itself; and is elevated so as to deliver reliable cheek weld for use with optics and/or a BUIS system. On Remington 870s, the front of the rail is supported by Mesa Tactical’s Magazine Clamp or Barrel Clamp. The full length rails for Mossberg shotguns are supported at the front by Mesa Tactical’s new Magon™ magazine clamps. A unique feature of the full length rail and Magon clamp system for the Mossberg is the ability to completely field strip the weapon, including removal of the barrel and bolt carrier, without tools, leaving the stock, rail and clamp intact. Both platforms support the addition of optional side-mount rails at the forward clamps, which can be used to attach weapon lights or targeting lasers to the shotguns. Mesatactical.com. Prices and availability The full length rails are available today, separately or as part of complete telescoping stock kits. SKU Item MSRP 90010 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail w/Barrel Clamp for Rem(12-GA, 24 in) 200.00 90020 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail w/Magazine Clamp for Rem (12-GA, 24 in) 200.00 90460 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail w/Pic Rail Clamp for Moss 500 (12-GA, 24 in) 215.00 90470 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail w/Sling Stud Clamp for Moss 500 (12-GA, 24 in) 215.00 90440 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail for Remington (12-GA, 24 in, no clamp) 145.00 90480 Adapter Saddle Mount Pic Rail Rail for Moss 500 (12-GA, 24 in, no clamp) 160.00 92050 High-tube Telescoping Stock Kit for Rem 870 (Barrel Clamp, 24 in rail) 460.00 92060 High-tube Telescoping Stock Kit for Rem 870 (Magazine Clamp, 24 in rail) 460.00 92090 High-tube Telescoping Recoil Stock Kit for Rem 870 (Barrel Clamp, 24 in rail) 595.00 92100 High-tube Telescoping Recoil Stock Kit for Rem 870 (Magazine Clamp, 24 in rail) 595.00 92030 High-tube Telescoping Stock Kit for Moss 500 (Pic Rail Clamp, 24 in rail) 465.00 92040 High-tube Telescoping Stock Kit for Moss 500 (Sling Stud Clamp, 24 in rail) 465.00 92070 High-tube Telescoping Recoil Stock Kit for Moss 500 (Pic Rail Clamp, 24 in rail) 600.00 92080 High-tube Telescoping Recoil Stock Kit for Moss 500 (Sling Stud Clamp, 24 in rail) 600.00 Category:Equipment